Day At The Beach
by Mike101
Summary: What happens when my five pups Knox, Mira, Lightning, Cloud, and Katie go for a day at the beach? Read and find out.


**A/N: **How's it going gang? I'm back just like I said I would be. Up until one minute ago I had no idea what I was going to write about but now I have a sick idea for my latest one-shot. Are you ready? Then let's get started. Alright you guys keep on reading and I hope you have a good time. While your doing that I'll keep coming up with more brilliant ideas. Sound good? Awesome. For all those who have been waiting for an even more in depth look into the lives of my five little puppies Knox, Mira, Lightning, Cloud, and Katie it's your lucky day. What surprises and adventure awaits our young adventurers? Let's find out.

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny day on the coast of California and everyone including our beloved characters and their kids didn't want to waste such a great day. So nice and early after everyone in the neighborhood woke up it was decided that today would be a great day to go to the beach and soak up some rays. The pups were especially excited for they had not gone to the beach yet and this would be all their first times. After everyone was ready to go and had packed up their cars the caravan started down the street. Forty minutes later the caravan arrived at the beach. Everyone parked their cars next to each other and got out of their respective cars.

They loaded their gear up and walked down to the beach. Some other people were on the beach as well but it was not overcrowded. It was warm but not blistering hot. And there was a cooling breeze coming in from the ocean in front of them. This really would be a perfect day at the beach. After the massive campsite had been set up in the sand including: laying out the blankets, chairs, umbrellas, and coolers, Penny and I got a Frisbee and threw it so the dogs would run and get it. Bolt and Hunter were the first ones to react and got an early lead on the other dogs. They both ran their very hardest and saw that the Frisbee was coming to a stop and descending towards the ground. Both kept getting the upper hand on each other but in the end Bolt managed to stay in front and catch the Frisbee before it touched the ground.

Bolt being pleased with himself gave a small victory trot back to the two that had thrown it. Penny took the Frisbee from Bolt. "Good catch Bolt." Penny praised and scratched Bolt behind one of his ears. When she stopped she got back up and threw the Frisbee again. On the sidelines one could see the five pups sitting contently wagging their tails seeing the Frisbee being thrown. The pups had thought about running with their parents and other adults but they wanted to have their own adventure. Knox and Mira being the two with more experience in adventuring and exploring thought it was fair if they lead the group together.

Lighting, Cloud, and Katie saw nothing wrong with this and agreed. "So what should we do first?" Lightning asked. "How about we play in the water. See what it is like to be in it." Mira suggested. "Ya good idea sis." Knox said. "Then what are we waiting for? Race you to the water." Cloud said and sped off towards the water. The rest were quick to give chase and they all laughed as they fought to be first but since Cloud got a few second head start no one could catch up to him in time and he won. "Wahoo! I'm first. Let's play." Cloud said and jumped at an incoming Knox. They wrestled in the shallow water and Knox got the upper paw. Knox flipped Cloud over on his back and pinned him. After a few seconds of Cloud trying to get free he gave up. "Alright I give." Cloud said.

Knox let Cloud get up and the two shared smiles. "That was fun Cloud but now how about we..." Knox was interrupted when someone none of them knew started talking. "So what do we have here?" A male voice said. We all turned around and there stood a German shepherd pup that looked to be a few weeks older than any of them. Lightning stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Hey guy how's it going? Were you looking to hang with us? Cause your more than welcome to." Lightning offered. "I'm doing great and no I wasn't looking to hang with your group." The shepherd said. "Alright then. Well enjoy the beach were going to get back to having fun now. Hey Knox. Weren't you saying something before?" Lightning said sarcastically and then turned around to look at Knox.

That's when the shepherd made his move. Since Lightning's back was to the shepherd he charged forward ready to land a blow when he got close enough. Katie saw this. "Lightning look out behind you!" Katie screamed but by the time she finished the shepherd was upon Lightning and went for a horizontal swipe with his paw aimed at Lightning's head. But like lightning itself, Lightning duck out of the way, turned around quick, and with his head brought it up quick again into the shepherd's throat driving him back. The shepherd was gasping from that blow looking on in hate at this pup who bested him. The other four pups came up to Lightning's side and made sure he was alright.

"Word of advice for you. Next time you try and go for a cheap blow make sure you know what your up against first. Don't let me catch sight of you again." Lightning said. With that the shepherd ran off. "This isn't the end. I'll see that one again and get even with him." The shepherd said to himself. Congratulations went all around to Lightning. They were impressed at how well he had handled the whole thing and how he dodged that blow. Lightning not used to so much praise at once blushed some. This made the group laugh and Lightning joined in and laughed with them. "So really what should we do now that he's gone?" Lightning asked the group. "Whatever you want to do bro. That was impressive. Right guys? Lightning should get to pick the next activity?" Cloud asked.

"Totally." Mira said. "Yes diffidently." Katie agreed. "Well if you all insist then how about we go for a run on the beach. Ya know feel the breeze go through our fur, the feeling of our hearts pumping. Who's in?" Lightning said. All heads nodded except one. "Um not that I don't want to run but I think I want to go back to our site and get a refreshment first. I'm kind of thirsty." Katie said. "Alright. Well when your done just catch up with us alright?" Lightning told his sister. She nodded and started back to the site while the others started running. Katie looked back to see them all running but then she felt a sharp and sudden pain in the back of her neck. Then it all went black.

After about 20 minutes of running non-stop the pups were very tired now and walked back to the site where their families were to get a drink. All of them were confused as to what happened to Katie. She had never come back and all she said was she would get a quick drink before coming back. They hoped she would be back with everyone else but when they got there they didn't see Katie anywhere. "Hey mom, dad?" Lightning got his parents attention. "Yes son what is it?" Bolt responded. "Did Katie ever come here while we were gone?" Lightning asked. They shock their heads. "No she didn't. Why is something the matter?" Sadie asked starting to get concerned. Lightning thought quick "Oh no. Nothing's the matter mom. We just came back to get a quick drink but then were going back out to play." Lightning lied. Sadie looked at Lightning for a few seconds to check for any dishonestly but found none. Satisfied she told them that the water bowls are right over there since you all want a drink.

After everyone got some water the group walked casually for some meters until they got a bit away from our site before Lightning started to sprint with the rest having a hard time to keep up with him. "Lightning what's the rush for?" Cloud asked. "He stopped at the point where he last saw her and turned around to face the group. "Guys didn't you hear? Katie never got the mom and dad at the site for water. What if something happened to her before she got to the site? We have to look for her or try and find out where she went." Lightning told everyone. So the search began and in no time flat Knox said he's found something. Lightning and Cloud ran over hoping that it was their sister but were disappointed to find out all Knox had found was a message scribbled into the sand.

Lightning read it quietly and then looked up in horror. "What is it Lightning?" Cloud asked worried. "That shepherd dognapped Katie and has taken her to a nearby old gift shop on the beach. We have to rescue her right away. She could be hurt." Lightning said becoming more and more anxious and jittery by the second. "Lightning I know how much your worried about your sister's well being but you have to be strong for her and keep your head in the game." Knox talked to him. "Your right Knox. Thanks. Now let's go get my sister back." Lightning said back in control and they ran to the said building. When they arrived no one else was around this area of the beach which meant what went on inside would most likely go undetected.

Lighting like this option because if this dog had hurt Katie then he is a dead dog walking. They charged in and saw an unconscious Katie lying on the floor in a corner. Lightning went to her side but was head butted in his side when he got to her side. This sent him tumbling to the floor where Lightning saw his attacker. The same one who had hurt Katie. The shepherd. He was standing next to Katie. Lightning got up. "Why did you attack my sister and dognap her?" Lightning asked. "Why? Why! Because you embarrassed me and no one embarrasses me and gets away with it for very long. Hurting and dognapping your sister was just a way to get to you where it hurt." The shepherd taunted. "So you did hurt her." Lightning said. "Yes I knocked her out cold with a blow to the back of her head, then I dragged her through the sand, when we got to the steps of this shop her head banged against each step, and finally I threw her against that wall leaving her to lie like that on the floor. Was that specific enough for you?" The shepherd explained.

Lightning was seething. His gums peeled back revealing his set of sharp teeth growling viciously at the shepherd who had just admitted to hurting his little sister on multiple occasions. That's it. This dog is done. Lightning thought then went into primal instinct and rage. With his fur bristled all the way up he was quite a scary looking sight and the shepherd suddenly had a very scared look on his face. "Guys could you give me a minute alone with this guy? I want to have a "talk" with him." Lightning said as calmly as possible as to not scare his friends. "Ya, sure, bro. We'll just wait outside then." Cloud said as they started to leave. "Wait." Lightning said quickly. "Yes." Cloud asked. How about you each take one of those buckets over there and go to the water to fill them up. Then bring them back here." Lightning said. Cloud, Knox, and Mira each grabbed a bucket before retreating to the outside and shutting the door behind them.

Now it was just him and me. Lightning thought. "I should tell you that your not making it out of this unscarred. You won't be the same dog after this. I am going to make you pay for hurting my sister." Lightning said and then advanced towards his prey. Now the shepherd was scared shitless. With each step Lightning took the shepherd took a step back until his back was against the wall. Having no other alternative the shepherd quickly lunged at Lightning but Lightning head butted him in his abdomen and sending him back towards the still knocked out Katie. The shepherd didn't know what to do until a thought came to him. "You wouldn't attack me. Not if that meant that you would hurt your sister as well." The shepherd said and placed his jaws on Katie's throat. "You bastard. Leave my sister out of this. This is between you and me." Lightning said threateningly.

"Hold it. One more step and I'll do it. I'll bite down hard and kill her if you don't back off." The shepherd continued to threaten. Lightning had no choice but to stop his advances. Lightning stared with hate filled eyes at the shepherd. He had to think of something quick. Then an idea came to him that he heard his father use before. Suddenly Lightning gets a confused look on his face and tilts his head a bit. "Huh. That's an odd place to put a piano." Lightning said and for a few moments the shepherd took his jaws off of Katie and turned around as well. When the shepherd saw nothing he was going to turn his head back around to say something but never got the chance as a set of jaws locked themselves around his neck and bite down hard.

It was Lightning. He took advantage of his opponent momentary confusion and lunged at him. With the target acquired Lightning twisted and pulled on the shepherd's neck until he heard a loud popping and cracking sound. It was the shepherd's neck being broken and torn open. Blood started to squirt out of the wound and the shepherd that was on the ground was quickly fading. With his last few breaths he looked up at the one who had done this and cursed him for besting him again. Then the last thing he heard. "That's what you get for threatening my sister's life." Lightning said and watched him die soon after.

The other three pups returned soon after with buckets full of water. "Hey Lightning were back with the water. Jeez what happened in here?" Cloud said seeing the blood on the floor, on Lightning, and a down dog next to him. "Did you?" Cloud asked. Lightning nodded. "He tried to kill Katie. He had his jaws on her throat. What was I supposed to do?" Lightning asked defending his side. "Nothing but what you did do. Nothing's wrong with protecting your family. Now I think we should start cleaning up this place." Knox said. The others agreed and cleaned up the blood, dug a hole outside, buried the shepherd inside, Lightning cleaned himself up and after all that was done Lightning went to wake up Katie.

"Hey Katie wake up. If you can hear me then you have to wake up now." Lightning said. Katie opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "Hey Lightning. What happened?" Katie asked. "That shepherd we met earlier knocked you out and dognapped you here but don't worry your big brother came and got you as soon as I realized something was wrong." Lightning said reassuring. "So where's the shepherd?" Katie asked. "Don't you worry about that shepherd. He's never going to bother you ever again." Lightning said. "Well okay then. We should get back to our families then. Don't want them to worry about us." Katie said getting up. "Ya let's go everyone." Lightning announced walked to Cloud, Knox, and Mira and said quietly "Not a word of this to anyone. Not our families. Not even Katie. If Katie brings this up then just say that I scared the shepherd off. Got it?" Lightning asked. They all nodded. After that the day drew on peacefully and everyone had a good time.

**A/N:** Well? I know another person dies. Whoa that's going a bit overload. Well if some guy in comparison had a blade to your little sister's throat and you had a gun pointed at his head wouldn't you do anything to keep her safe? Distract him and pull the trigger. Attacking family is personal and doesn't go unpunished. To lighten the mood who would like a virtual cookie? Well I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and have a nice day/night whatever. Bye.


End file.
